Chapter 1/Flight to Bajor
The transport ship is at warp speed heading to the Bajoran sector. In the back Typhuss is sitting at the window looking out at the stars then reviewing the last few files of the case he was working on back on Earth thinking about it and makes a log entry. Admiral's log stardate 63902.9, I have been working on a case for the past several days with SVU, no leads in the case and we are still investigating the case, I am on a transport ship heading back home to Bajor and I can't wait to see Kira and the kids, its been a hard few days working on the case for hours. Typhuss continues his entry. We will keep investigating the case, find a lead and what happened, its been a long day and I am very tired, ready to go home to Kira and my kids. He feels the transport vessel's engines hum to low power as the stars stop streaking by the window. This is your Captain speaking we've dropped out of warp due to an approaching ion storm, so remember to brace yourselves and we'll be back on course for Bajor as soon as we clear the storm the transport Captain says over the com. The transport vessel enters the ion storm. Typhuss looks out the window and is confused. What is going on Typhuss says to himself as he looks out the window. The transport ship jolts hard and lights flicker and a strange woman appears as Typhuss turns to her. Can I help you? asked Typhuss as he looks at the woman. She looks at him. Vice Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell-Kira commanding officer of the USS Intrepid assigned to SCIS, current member of SVU and husband of Kira Nerys father of Kira Hoshi Sato, Kira Meru II, and Shakaar Edon Kira the unknown person says as she looks at him. Typhuss is surprised by her knowledge of him. How the hell did you know that Typhuss says as he looks at the woman. She looks at him. You're all over the FNS the great Admiral Kira saves Bajor from a Borg attack, Admiral Kira saves the Federation President I wanted to see your fight or flight response to something the woman says as the lights flicker and she was gone and on the seat was a PADD. What the hell Typhuss says as he looks at the PADD. The PADD shows his home on Bajor. No, no way in hell Typhuss says as he looks at the PADD. The transport ship is traveling through the large ion storm. Typhuss attempts to look the strange woman up on the SCIS files, then the lights flicker again. Trying to find me in your little database? the woman says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What do you want Typhuss says as he looks at the woman. She looks at him. Well to inform you that you're wife, daughters, and son are being tracked by my friend and well you know the rest the strange woman says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. No, I don't know, tell me Typhuss says as he looks at her. She smirks at him. You are going to kill them, you do anything, I will hunt you down and arrest you Typhuss says as he looks at her. She looks at him. That's for you to decide the woman says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. You have no idea who you're messing with Typhuss says as he looks at her.